myfavoriteclosinglogosfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney First 100 Episodes
The First 100 Episodes is a Barney DVD set that was released on September 22, 2019 and contains all episodes from seasons 0, 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5. It was re-released on May 23, 2027. Cover The cover shows Barney walking on the front cover. Dinosaurs are all around him. The title says "The first 100 episodes" with "the first" written on a board in white text, the number 100 written in a barney-like font, and "episodes" written on a blue background in white text. * Each case in the 2019 release had two discs, each with a different character theme, while the 2027 re-release has the same discs, just all in one larger case. ** Case 1: Discs 1 & 2: Barney ** Case 2: Discs 3 & 4: BJ ** Case 3: Discs 5 & 6: Baby Bop ** Case 4: Discs 7 & 8: Hannah Morgan ** Case 5: Discs 9 & 10: Min ** Case 6: Discs 11 & 12: Luci ** Case 7: Discs 13 & 14: Stephen Music Videos * Kick-Wham-Pow-Dino Reception R.L. Shaffer of IGN gave this collection a 8 out of 10, saying that "This DVD presentation is outstanding, packed with a decent assortment of extras, a snazzy case and a pretty solid A/V presentation. If you don't already own the first 100 episodes, I'd highly suggest picking this set up. The discounted price, if nothing else, should appeal to fans who've yet to purchase the first five seasons." Trivia * "Night Before Christmas," "Let's go to the School," "Come on over to Barney's House," "The TBA Project," "Have You Seen This Dino?," and "What Ever Happened to Barney?" are all counted as double-length episodes. "Night Before Christmas" counts as three chapters and "Come on over to Barney's House" counts as six chapters. * This is the largest Barney DVD set ever released to date (excluding the 8 Season DVD Collection), requiring 13 discs to play all 196 individual episode segments. * The voting segments from the original first airing of "Shawn and the Beanstalk" are featured on this DVD box set, along with the alternative endings. * "The Land of Make Believe" is counted as one chapter on Disc 12, unlike the Barney's Land of Make Believe DVD which counts it as six chapters. * Disc 14 contains all three special features and a music video. * "Stick with Imagination" aired on July 19, 1999, making it the only episode on the entire box set that aired in 1999, while all the other episodes aired between the years of 1989 - 1998. Even its sister episode, "Itty Bitty Bugs," aired on September 29, 1998. * This is so far the only DVD set release to have all 100 episodes (196 segments) from the first six seasons. * This is the first DVD set to use the new PPYBEN logo. However, this DVD set was released on September 22, 2019 and the network itself did not start officially using the logo until September 29, 2019. ** Despite the box using the 2019-present logo, the 1984 - 2019 PPYBEN Splat logo is used on the DVD menus. * Inside the disc cases of the 2019 release, it lists the episode descriptions and the original air dates. * This DVD set has the most episodes on it of any released so far. * This DVD set (2019 release) had two separate discs in cases. * This DVD set was released seven years after the release of the ABC Land game and three years after "Land of Make Believe" premiered. * This DVD (2019 release) uses thin cases just like the season sets. * The 2027 re-release had all 14 discs held in one case in 4 double-sided “EPIK PAK” DVD holders, the content on each disc is unchanged. Errors * The Walmart website once said that this DVD is rated R despite Barney DVDs not being rated in the United States and Barney being a children's series. ** This error has since been fixed.3 * There are three errors made with episode production numbers on this DVD. The episode "The TBA Project" is labeled as Episode 40b instead of 40a, "Shawn and the Beanstalk" is labeled as Episode 43b instead of 43a, and "One and Only You" is labeled as Episode 70b instead of 70a. * Some of the air date listings have been messed up. Example: It says that "Employee of the Month" aired on March 8, 2000. The episode actually aired on October 2, 1992. ** PPYBEN did this for all DVDs released since July 2019. * Just like Nautical Nonsense and Dino Buddies and The Complete 2nd Season, it listed the episode "Song Stuck in Head" as "The Song Stuck in Head." * In the Disc 3 episode description of "Colors All Around" states, "With BJ out of town..." However, in the episode, BJ's note just says that he has gone to get more giant paper. * The Disc 10 episode description of "Howdy, Partners!" is "BJ reveals that he and Baby Bop were once the best of friends." However, this description actually refers to "Friend or Foe." * "DVD released by HiT" is listed as "The DVD released by HiT." * In the 2027 re-release of the DVD set, "You Guys love Trains" is misspelled inside with one extra "s" at the end of "Trains," making it read as "You Guys love Trainss." * "Logo Land" is listed as "The Logo Land." Category:DVDs